Growing Pains
by CrystalIceLover
Summary: A drabble series that revolves around the lives of the children of BAU members: Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the new Criminal Minds fic I mentioned at the end of We're Going Down. I don't own the show, or the characters. All I own is the idea.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>When I was younger, there was nothing I wanted more than to be an FBI agent.<p>

I guess I wanted to be just like my father.

And now?

I don't know what I want to be or what I want to do.

There is nothing that inspires me.

My life is a one-way airplane ticket to nowhere.

So begin to shut out everyone, because no one interests me anymore.

And everyone knows it.

Because Alicia Bennet just told the entire school.

So now I am standing on the top of a bridge, at a crossroads in my life.

I can either jump, and see my mother again for the first time since I was five, or live out the rest of my life completely embarrassed.

Making up my mind, I inhaled deeply and spun around at the sound of my name.

Henry LaMontagne ran towards me, staring at me with his blue eyes, "You're not going to jump, are you?"

Shaking my head, I said, "of course not,"

"Good," he sighed in relief, "just because Alicia's... well, _Alicia _doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. The girl's not worth it," walking towards me, he looked me dead in the eye, "is it actually true what she said?"

Wiping tears from my face, I nodded. He hugged me, and for the first time in months, I felt hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad, I know, but the next chapter is happier, I promise. So, all reviews are welcome, so just press the button to leave me feedback!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days until season 7! I can't wait for JJ and Prentiss to be back! To commemorate, I'll give you the next chapter on Wednesday. It's my premiere gift to you! **

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

**Title: Genius**

* * *

><p>If there is one word that can describe Henry LaMontagne, it would be creative.<p>

He was always that kid in the back of the class, doodling in the margins of notebooks instead of paying attention.

Teachers threw around words like ADD or ADHD, but anybody who'd ever gotten to know him would quickly find out that that was not the case.

Sure, he could be easily distracted, and rather flighty, but he was also focused and determined.

So when he set out to get into Pratt Institute, no one was surprised when he got in. His parents were thrilled of course, but not overly surprised. You see, though he wasn't his godfather, he was, in some ways, a genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Despite being the shortest drabble I've ever written, it's one of my favourite (second to my one about Domonique Weasley). I hope you liked it! All reviews are welcome, so just press the button!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Criminal Minds Premiere Day! Tonight, JJ, Prentiss and Sergio are back! I can't wait! I promised you this chapter, so here:**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

**Title: Flutter.**

* * *

><p>Death, he decided, hated the Hotchners'.<p>

He'd taken away his mother, and now remembering her is the same as grasping at straws.

And now he was oh so close from doing it again.

If he wasn't, Jack wouldn't be sitting be a hospital bed, clutching the warm hand of Lizzie Stars, listening to her slow pulse, praying to whatever deity was out there that she would be alright and desperately waiting for news about the sorry son of a bitch who'd done this to her.

A car crash had left her broken and clinging for life, and her best friend was intent on being there when she woke up.

She _had_ to wake up. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Why did she have to be lying on a hospital bed for him to realize how much she mattered to him? He was grateful that she was still alive, and promised himself that when she woke up, he'd never let her out of his sight again.

Sighing, he brushed her cheek with his fingers, willing her to wake up. He'd almost given up when he felt her grip his hand. Looking down at her, a smile dancing on his lips, her eyes fluttered open and she spoke in a raspy tone, "Jack?"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Endings FTW! Hope you liked it! So, tell me how much you liked it. All you have to do is press the little 'review button. As usual, all are welcome, even flames. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Wednesday already? The week goes by so quickly. It's almost October, and that means it's almost Thanksgiving (Us Canadians celebrate Thanksgiving on the second Monday of October)! So, I've decided to update on Wednesdays, because CM is back on, and it Wednesday Criminal Minds day. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Title: Bad Idea.**

* * *

><p>When I was younger, around the age of seven or so, my parents came up with the great idea of trying to get me to participate in sports. I probably shouldn't have been surprised; my mother was a star soccer player growing up, and my father had played for his high school football team.<p>

Of course, because we were talking about me here, it ended in disaster. I was, and still am, a major klutz. I trip over thin air, and spend at least a quarter of my time recovering from injuries.

But my parents were persistent, so they signed me up for soccer. Soccer is Jack's sport, not mine. I was absolutely terrible. When I wasn't tripping over the soccer ball on the field, I was letting in every goal in net. It got to a point, that when I eventually scored, it was on my own team.

The only people who were happy were my parents and the other team. My teammates wouldn't talk to me, and some won't to this day.

However, my parents were relentless, so the following year, they signed me up for football. You don't even want to know how badly that went.

* * *

><p><strong>I really need to stop giving Henry all the light hearted chapters and Jack the angsty one. Do you guys have any ideas? If you do, shoot me a PM or add it in your review. I don't bite, really!<strong>

**So, as usual, all reviews are 110% welcome! So review away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter! I decided to give Alicia a reason for being such a terrible person. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter: Over**

* * *

><p>I'm the star soccer player of my school, and one of the most popular people.<p>

So everyone expects me to selfish and arrogant.

But trust me, I'm not like that.

I know people who are like that though; self-absorbed and cold. Like Alicia

People always wonder why we can't stand each other, and to tell the truth, even I wonder what went wrong sometimes.

We used to be the best of friends. We met in grade one and were inseparable. It had just been the two of us, and when Henry got older, it was the three of us. Taking on the world.

Then grade nine happened. We'd started to see each other differently, and our relationship got awkward for a few months. But eventually, we started dating.

For a few months, it was great. We were happy together, though I think Henry felt left out.

But then we started fighting. Constantly. Each time we spoke, it ended in an argument.

She was jealous of all the time I spent with Lizzie and I was sick of it. So I dumped her, and now she spends all of her time being a hateful bitch about it. If she won't grow up and get over me, she only has herself to blame.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think? Press the review button to tell me. And as usual, all kinds are welcome!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not uploading this yesterday. The site wouldn't let me. :(**

**So, I really like this chapter. Actually, if you guys like this chapter enough, I just might make it into a multi-chaptered fic. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter title: Falling**

* * *

><p>He was falling.<p>

Not literally, of course. Technically, his feet were still on the ground, but he was reeling from her words. Staring at her, he swallowed hard before moving to sit beside her, rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she said somewhat bitterly, looking up at him with a scowl, rubbing at her eyes. "I wouldn't have told you I was pregnant if I wasn't."

Cupping her face in his hands, Henry stared at Aubrey, whispering, "We'll get through this together Brie," he was lying, trying to put on a brave face. Inside, he was freaking out. His world was falling apart, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as usual, all reviews are 100% welcome!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter is now readable to the public! Thank you for the reviews! And this time, the chapter is happy!**

**Chapter title: Smile (See? It's happy!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't think he'd ever been so happy in his life.<p>

Most people don't ever get the chance to call the FBI director dad, but in less than a few minutes, Jack would become one of those few.

Grinning as he clapped, he wondered if he would be allowed to get out of his chair and cheer for his dad, but with a glance at the stuffy people around in suits, (he could see Strauss from his seat, seeming rather annoyed), he decided that it wouldn't be a good idea.

So he simply clapped, and when his dad looked his way, he had on the biggest smile ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, because all kinds are welcome!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**With an hour and a half to showtime, I present you the next chapter of Growing Pains! Thanks so much for the reviews!  
><strong>

**Chapter title: Mess**

* * *

><p>He looked around the room, and crumpled.<p>

Sure, the mess was his fault, but he hadn't expected it to be this big.

He'd destroyed everything in his room.

He'd had hundreds of drawings and dozens of paintings. But what was the point of nobody ever took the time to notice?

He showed them to people, of course, but all he got were dismal responses of 'oh, that's nice.'

His family loved it, but they were family, it was a moral obligation of theirs to love it.

And in a fit of rage, he'd made sure no-one would ever see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sure, it's sad, but I love it. Please, if you like it (or even if you hate it, I don't judge) your review will still be welcome. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having a good November so far. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter title: How?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He stared at him, and he stared right back.<p>

He couldn't even think straight anymore.

His thoughts just kept jumbling around in his head.

How did...? – Why?

Whatever. He didn't really _care_ why. He could think about that later, but now, he'd just celebrate winning the championship with the best soccer team anyone could wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't I'll still accept your review. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's the next one!**

**Chapter title: Letters**

A letter. Other than his name and address, there was nothing else on it. But it was definitely her handwriting

Sighing, the blond picked up the letter, but continued to stare at it.

Why couldn't he open this? He'd waited forever for her reply, and now it was right in front of him.

She'd left; without saying goodbye, Audrey had ripped his heart apart.

It had taken him forever to work up the nerve to even mail her, and Henry knew that it would take even longer to read what she had to say back.

* * *

><strong>As usual<strong>, **all reviews are welcome**! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Wednesday has arrived, and so has the latest instalment of Growing Pains! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I felt like my life was over.<p>

And the thing is, if I turned to anyone around me, they'd nod and agree.

No, I'm not at a convention for suicidal people.

Instead, I'm surrounded by other people in caps and gowns.

I've spent years with all of these people, and over the years they've become something of an extended family.

But the chances of seeing most of them again are slim.

So I guess a chapter of my life is over.

I'd never thought I'd feel sad saying this, but goodbye high school.

* * *

><p><strong>And goodbye to all of you.<strong>

**But not for forever. I just need a little break to concentrate on school, and when I come back (hopefully by New Year's)**** you'll be getting a surprise. :)**

**So, enjoy everything I have uploaded, because for about a month, it's all you'll have. I hope you guys have a great end to the year, and stay safe!**


End file.
